pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures 2D
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures 2D is a game which as the name implies, is a 2D recreation of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Overall, it plays like the Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2: Its About Time, but featuring different areas, more plants, and more zombies. It is being created due to the loss of the original Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It features much more content to stop the game from feeling dull. Game Modes *'Road Trip' - Drive around many areas, battling zombies along the way. *'Brainball' - Choose your zombies and beat plant defenses in the houses of many people! Road Trip Areas *'The Boonies' - Tutorial level. No special effects added. *'Dire Spires' - TBA *'Cadaver Caverns' - Rock spires are added which block shots. No sun falls from the sky, as you are underground. *'Park n' Perish' - Flower Pots are needed to plant on the road. Tires obstruct some spaces, but can be destroyed. *'Killjoy Park' - TBA *'Sweaty Palms' - Various lanes are obstructed by water, making Lily Pads nescessary. *'U of Z' - TBA *'Frostbite Falls' - Plants may freeze over time due to cold, some spots have water on them. *'Mildew Meadow' - Leprechaun Imps often fall from the sky, which have solid health. However, plants also may be granted luck making them temporarily more powerful. *'Grey Matter Gardens' - TBA *'The Sever Glades' - TBA *'The Sand Dooms' - TBA *'Zombitorium Manor' - TBA Plants 'Returning Plants' *Peashooter *Sunflower *Aspearagus *Wall-nut *Sweet Pea *Cherry Bomb *Beeshooter *Hard-nut *Snow Pea *Beet *Acespearagus *Popcorn *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Split Pea *Lightning Reed *Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Flaming Pea *Beetboxer *Ice Queen Pea *Jalapeño *Lily Pad *Repeater *Shamrock *Chilly Pepper *Magnet Plant *Bamboo Shoot *Power Flower *Flower Pot *Shamrockstar *Bamboom 'New Plants' *Strawberry Bam *Turnip *Olive *Quince *Tater-totter *Celekinesis *Breadfruit *Acid Lemon *Dandelion *Waxflower *Bananarang *Pomelo *Guava *Papaya *Dart-shroom *Roto-shroom *Habanero *Machu Peachu Zombies 'Returning Zombies' *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole-vaulter Zombie *Barrel Zombie *Digger Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Football Zombie *Rocket Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Conga Zombie *Conga Dancer *Imposter Zombie *Imp *Gas Can Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gargantuar 'New Zombies' *TBA Boosts Some boosts are always available, but others need bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *'Plant Food' - Temporarily gives a plant a super powerful ability. *'Plant Perk' - Gives a plant a minor boost for 25 sun. *'Zombifreeze' - Freezes a zombie for 25 sun. *'Extra Lawn Mower*' - Restores one lawn mower. *'Garden Glove*' - Lets you move the location of a plant. *'Mega-Perk*' - Boosts all plants on screen. * - must be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Trivia *Unlike Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, it is not a social game, and nothing needs to be bought. Plants are also always available. *Although all plants and zombies from the original Plants vs. Zombies Adventures return, they have had their abilities changed to match the 2D style. Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Comp's Creations